


Snowballs

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [6]
Category: Jackseptieye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snowball Fights</p><p>Summary: Being back at home with him and Jack finally being able to play games has been fun but they haven't been out in the snow since they left Ohio so Mark comes up a plan for snowy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Why am I still doing these, there isn't anything to graphic in any of them
> 
> Author's Note: I am getting a bit behind on these and that is not good especially with my EOCTs coming up in like two days.. aghhhhhhhhhh. So I am sorry if the next few days have really short chapters T.T Also I have only ever seen one of Mark's videos with Matt in it and that was the recent Popcorn bloopers. I mostly only watch the gaming ones and not the skits so likely I did not get his personality down in what little it showed so forgive me. (I feel like I worry to much about my writing)

//x//

 

Mark smirked as he looked over at Matt. They two men were crotched behind a little wall of snow they had made in the little bit of front yard the had and had at least twenty snowballs at their feet. Mark had managed to get Matt in on a little joke he was planning on playing on Jack which in the end had been hard to do with Jack finding out, as most of Mark's time after the videos had been filmed had been spent outside but he had succeed.

"Are you ready Matt?"

"Yeah dude, let's do it," He said as he patted the snowball in his hand.

Mark picked up his phone and dialed Jack's number with gloved hands, putting it up to his ear as he picked up a snowball in his other hand.

"Mark, why ya callin' me when we're in the same house ya doof," The Irishman's voice said through the phone.

"Just come outside Jack."

"You better not have any terrible surprise out there for me," He said and Mark could hear him moving around as he supposedly bundled up. Mark smirked as he hung up and put his phone back into his zippered jacket pocket and zipped it up so his phone wouldn't fall into the snow. Luring Jack out had been a lot easier than he had expected it would be. In fact it had been a little to easy but he pushed that to the back of his mind as they front door opened and Jack stepped out.

"Attack!" Mark yelled and both him and Matt yelled as they stood up and tossed their snowballs. One just barely hit Jack's knee and the other hit him right in the face. As the other men ducked back down to grab two more snowballs, Jack wiped the snow off his face and with a playful growl, leaned down to scoop up a snowball of his own.

The aftermath of the battle found two warriors draped in the snow next to each other, their breaths coming in pants, before one of them spoke.

"I knew what ye where gonna do."

"Then why did you come out here," Said the other snow covered warrior.

"I like to see you happy," The green haired man said before he brushed the snowy carnage off and stood up, holding out a hand to his friend.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
